Rosario Daylight
by ticciwork12
Summary: After getting into a crash Tsukune and the gang find themselves in a new world were they are forced to play the sick game of a demonic entity. Along the way they will meet other people in the same boat as them learning more of this beast and it game hoping that one day they can go home and survive till daylight.
1. New Home

During Tsukune life he would never believe he would meet real monster but it happen, he would never think that they would become his best friends but it happened and they love him with their hearts but most importantly he never think he would become the most powerful vampire known to mankind but he now is. But no matter what happens he will keep his morales to the bitter end to help his friends and loved one but he will make sure that monster kind and humans will one day be friends. Sadly he never wanted a test of his strength and mind in a world that only knows pain. He couldn't remember what happened on the bus ride to school but he does know he heard a odd voice in his ear and the horn of a semi-truck before he was knocked out cold with his friends following close behind. He came and went at moments but saw a old man with a white beard dragging him out of the bus with a bag around him. He could only hear muttering from some women. "There a fucking kid Bill! We have a kid!" She must be talking about Yukari he though as he heard another one a young man maybe around his age. "Hey Bill these got odd tattoos we might have gang members?" What was he talking about Tsukune thought as he passed out again but before he did he heard something a loving woman voice whispering in his ear. "Welcome to my home."

Aries was left in charge of this little campsite while bill and the other went off to see if there was anyone else. It was quite strange for the entity to take more than one person hell seeing the kid scared him. He heard from a guy named Vigo that this woman, as Vigo calls it, is getting stronger with each person it take and feeds off of. Aries didn't know how to think of that information he just planned on ways to get out of here even though nothing worked but he didn't want to lose hope. As he thought that he heard one of the new ones wake up and the winner was blue hair woman with a nice young body for her age that dwight was blushing the hole time as he dragged her out. Aries just got up and walked to her with a smile on his face hoping to make sure she and her friends won't do anything crazy. But of course when he got close enough to her and when she woke up fully he was greeted with a swift foot to the chest knocking him on his ass. Great one of these.

Kurumu woke up to see a red headed nerdy looking kid with glasses and blood on his face so it was normal to give him a hard kick to his chest. As a succubus there strength was enough to cut down a tree with their claws but oddly enough when she tried to use her claws she just felt a burning pain in her right arm to see she had a odd marking on her wrist. It looked like some kind of fucked up hieroglyphic with black smoke coming from it but the pain she was feeling from it was almost unbearable till it claimed down. She tried to use her powers again to see the the marking did it again smoking pain coming back making her whine a bit. "Miss are you alright?" The red headed man asked holding his gut moaning in pain which surprised her as he seemed human but he took a monster like kick to the gut but even with the pain of her own body she would've kicked the air out of his body and taken him a day of rest to recover but here the man was holding his gut moaning softly in pain. "I'm not to harm you." he said before adding. "I was assigned to by my friends to help you guys out while the others looked for anyone like you. Honestly you got lucky most people end up in the damn fog confused on what happened. Heard people crying in it to wanting to go home..." At that point his face sadden as Kunumu spoke. "Where are we then?"

After a bit of explaining she learned that they were in some kind of separate world from there own made by a unknown beast people call the entity a being who put them there to play it fucked up game of hide and seek. When she asked if anyone was actually able to get free well he just didn't answer the question all together making it clear how bad the situation was here. After a moment of silence from the Aries they saw the other wake up. Sadly it was clear Bill and the other were looking for a soul in the fog when the young man Kunumu called Tsukune started to scream for someone named Moka.


	2. First Day In Hell

At the bonfire Tsukune was trying his best to get free of the red head man named Aries who was trying to keep him from running off into the woods. "Mate for fuck sake you gotta stay here you don't know what out there!" He didn't care Moka was out there all alone with no idea where she was he would risk his life for her as he would for any of his other friends. "If you go in there your basically running into a damn minefield you have to trust me just wait till the other get here!" The man named Aries yelled as he was losing his grip but kununu stepped in front of Tsukune. "I know this is crazy but i think we should do as he said. Besides I know Moka can handle herself and should find us pretty quickly. If you leave she will just run out there looking for you without a second thought. Unless you know of this place well enough?" She asked Aries who shook his head letting go of Tsukune. "Sorry but it's hard to tell which way will led you there. The Entity can bend this place or at least that what Vigo said." Tsukune then asked "Where can we find this guy?" To only get a sad look on his face. "I or anyone haven't seen in forever. Your best bet would be a girl named Fran Madaraki. She basically the scientist/doctor around here besides Claudette. Well if your going to do the smart thing and stay here wish for anything to drink? Oddly enough we have a ice box with drinks of any kind to apple juice to full on vodka." He said as Tsukune sighs sitting down on the ground in defeat. "Soda please. Any will due." He said as Aries walked away to grab him on as Mizore and Yukari were looking around the place confused. "You think we can trust him?" Tsukune asked Kununu. "Well honestly I'm not sure myself. But he has a point we don't know what might be out there plus he took a hard kick to the chest and got up no worse for wear. Either he a monster like us or there might be something watching over us. Lets just hope this group of his is actually real and comes back with Moka."

Fran was running through the hallways of a old school holding her bleeding side as blood trickle down onto the floor leading a trail to her. It was supposed to be a simple trail she and the other three thought but this new killer found each of them quickly killing Klaus first and not even hooking him up first just killed him where he stood! Her scientific guess was that this woman wasn't trained yet and had a hungry for blood. The woman killed him where he stood after she knocked him down as she, Ash and Meg decided to make a run fornit all running in different directions of th school. Sadly it was no use as Meg was the next one to fall too this woman not long after leaving only a blood curling scream of pain that filled the school. Fran appered to be next as the woman got her side a bit toying with Fran. She seen it before with the shape who stalks them and toys with them by only getting a small slice on them. She had to stop and try and fix her wound but she was so tried looking around hearing ash yelling in pain and with him cursing out the woman. He most likely went out fighting and to that end she repected him for that as it gave her time to heal. She then hesrd the hatch open freedom was near but then she saw the beast charging at her mouth wide open wanting to eat her like but thankfully she quickly got inside. She had to tell the other about this!

Tsukune sat on a log as Yukari was trying to use her magic wand to only get confetti coming from it, Mizore was sitting next to a distresed Kunumu when they saw three people appered the first being a older man who looked stight outta of a medieval fair with gray hair with smart person glasses who moans softly grtting up to hug Aries who hugged back. The next was a young woman maybe highschooler at best with track jacket on ball cap with a pony tail coming though the end with a a pair of running shoes and runner shorts on as well. The last was odd sight to be hold Bruce Campbell was here oddly enough but he wore the clothes his most famous character "Ash Williams" wore in the movies and one his missing hand was not a chainsaw but that off a small puppet who had a chainsaw hand.

"Aries give me a whiskey now!" Was all Bruce said he was thrown a bottle of whiskey as the whole gang looked confused. "I didn't know a celebrity was here to." Mizore said towards the man who took a large chug and spoke. "Oh so you heard of me kid well sorry but no autographs." He got up to help up the medieval man who spoke in a more claim and collected voice. "Ser Williams I think it be bes tif you slowed down in the view of our guess. Glad to see your all awake and well." He did a small bow before adding. "My name is Klaus Levantine the young woman is Meg Tomas and the man who drinking is Ashley Williams. Sorry we have to meet in this world.." Once he finished they looked more confused. Wait Ash as in the movie character and as soon as ththey were about to ask they heard a hatch open and heard a woman voice to see something close to normal to them. The woman was a young girl maybe a bit older then Yukari with two bolts on her head with stitches all on her face wearing a doctor lab coat and all. She then spoke. "I know what your about to say and no thats not the real Bruce Campbell i too made that mistake. That is in fact Ash Williams only without his glory. My name is Fran Madaraki doctor and scientist of this group. Pleasure to met you." She said too with a bow.

The gang of monsters introduced themself to the group to get questions such as this. "Where are you from?" From Meg "How old are you kids?" From Ash and oddly the last being. "Are you human are monsters?" From Klaus. They explained that they were monsters of different kinds but sadly couldn't use there powers as Fran wrote this information in a book of hers. "Although i think they do keep some perks of being monsters. Kunumu kicked the shit out of me and I'm still feeling it!" Aries yelled as Kunumu yelled. "Hey its your faultfor being so damn creepy!" To which Fran sighed softly going to check on any wounds possible on Aries. Ash then spoke to the group. "Ok so we got a Vampire, a kiddie witch, a snow chick, and a succubus. You guys got any skills besides that? Like anything? Anyone on know how to play poker im sick of Ace cheating." They thought as before they could answer they saw people coming out of the woods runnign to the campfire as more people appered on sleeping bags all different from a stone cold looking veteran man with a cigarette in his mouth to a oddly shy woman in a school outfit. But sadly no Moka. "Nothing i think these are the only newbies." A dark skinned man would say by the name of Adam Francis who was a teacher in Japan before he was taken here. But then they heard the news about a new killer coming from Meg. The killer was a woman who wore school girl like uniform who was a pretty woman with a lovely body to match with white long hair that went down her back with dark red eyes that held anger towards the people she killed as if they were her enemies or something. "Moka..." Was all Tsukuna could mutter as he quickly got up and ran into the forest to the shook of all his friends who were forced to stay as three other followed him calling for him to come back.

Tsukune didnt know which way he was heading nor did he care he just had to find Moka. He loved her she was a bacon of light in his life but now she was missing and he didnt care where he was may it be in school back home or in this unknowable place he will find her. He only stopped when he saw he was at some kind of ski resort with a large cottage in the middle of the place so he decided to head inside seeing a small fire place surrounded by a some couches around it with a cimmny going to the top. There he saw a large mural for all to see **_Legion_** was all it was but something was off about it as walked up the stairs to get a better look at it as he heard someone walking up the stairs that lead into a basement of somekind. It was a young man wearing some leather hoodie hiding his hair and face with what looks like finger less gloves camouflage pants with shoe a teenager would get. He didn't seem to see him but before Tsukune could speck up he was pulled away by a nerdy looking man who kinda reminds looka like Tsukuna before he became used to monster. He had needy glasses on button up shirt with a tie black pants and work looking like shoe. "What the hell are you doing are you crazy?!" The man whispered yelled at Tsukuna cover his mouth. "Look we have rules here you can't just run about like that before getting to know the rules and people st camp. Now listen carefully. That man down there is not your friend he will try and kill you painful on a hook by some magic beast in the sky. Now as we speak two others named Saki and Laurie are fixing up gens to help us get out alive. Now we are going to sneck out and you will do as i say." He removed his hand from Tsukuna mouth before adding. "Names Dwight leader of the little campsite funny enough."

Saki was hard at work getting the generator done Laurie went off a got one done thankfully most likely had a toolbox with a new part. Saki was dressed in a school girl uniform hair like she used ti have it before her life became nothing more them drugs and meaningless sex. The beast that owned this world something she didn't understand she reamber that nun back before she died but after that it became hazzy. Was that just her dying dream waa this her punishment foe what she done? She didn't know nor did she care she had nothing back there at least here she had friends and kinda got a real boyfriend ish. David always helped her out with the withdrawal that followed her here making her stop and think about the old days before seeing Dwight and that new boy. "Almost done here. Is the kid going to help or be on lookout?" She asked as Dwight made him work too with her as Dwight was look out. "Dont worry its pretty simple just place wires with wires just make sure nothing bad touches one another." Was all she told him as it was going great the kid actually doing surprisingly well on his first gen till they heard Laurie scream as the gen popped to life. "Dwight did you bring the key?" Saki asked as he nodded as they all heard another scream. "Damn it. New kid follow Saki lead she can get you out. I will get Laurie if im not back in five minutes leave me." Was all Dwight said before giving her the key and rumrunners to save her. Saki had a good idea where hatch could be at grabbing the boy hand leading him though the fog. This relm held many hooks pallets and machine used for skiing barrels of fire lighting the world up a bit. She saw a small hill that had it as she stopped running panting a bit. "My names Tsukuna. I'm guessing your Saki." She just nodded at him. After the boys she knew back home she couldn't trust new men its was the same with the other boy at the fire till she was saved by them so many times before. "I'm sorry for making you risk your life for me. I just...Moka a desr friend to me and i don't want to know she out here alone. When i heard their description of that "new killer" i got scared she wouldn't kill unless she was defending herself." He said as they heard Dwight screams. "Damn it Dwight ok kid thats enough story time we have to move." She said about to open the hatch before Tsukuna grabbed her arm. "We can't leave them!" Saki just looked at the hatch. "Dwight said we should its fine he will understand no-" Before she could finish Tsukuna stole the key and ran off to where the screams were at making Saki give case. Damn fool!

Tsukuna heard it coming from the basement of the building he was at where he met dwight running down to see two hanging people already dead. What made it worse was that he then saw old black like spider legs apper out of no where stabbing them in the back taking them away somewhere. He was to late he failed them...to bad that he didn't have enough time to react as he felt a knife enter his back to see the same man from before with a mask of a smiling face looking into his eyes taunting him. He just fell to his knees as he was about to get grab to only hear Saki tackle the man only for her to get stab as well putting her down easily too both now getting grabbed and hooked up both screaming in pain. Blood flowing dwon his new wound he failed Moka and he made three other die because of it. He was ashamed till he say Saki trying to get lose he had a better shot then him so he handed her the key before kicking her off. But before she could save him he told her. "Don't...im dead weight i fucked you guys over already beside i got a feeling that man will br back...just go." Saki sighs nodding and running away quickly...as that happened he saw the black spider legs coming for him as he saw something a vision of Sliver Moka looking up at him from a hook with a evil smile. He then felt the spikes go into him killing him as he felt a part of him die with him. First day out in this world and he killed two people and himself... hopefully moka will be ok..


End file.
